


Help me to carry the fire, We will keep it alight together (It will light our way forever)

by JemmsSimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemmsSimmons/pseuds/JemmsSimmons
Summary: "I am not mad at any of you. I am mad at everything! At the cosmos, if you will! Because we've lost everything, we've sacrificed a lot. You have sacrificed a lot, all of these years, and after everything you've gone through, you deserve to have this! I don't want you to sacrifice this too."





	Help me to carry the fire, We will keep it alight together (It will light our way forever)

**Author's Note:**

> I legit woke up at 2am wrote this and went back to sleep, so apologies in advance for any mistakes. Also English is not my first language. Title taken from "No sound but the wind" by The Editors.

"Enoch, you can't actually be serious. Please, change the plan. We can thing of something else. Let me go!"

"I can't, our chances of survival are better this way. You know that, my friend"

"Enoch, our baby needs their mother, please"

"They also need their father!" He turns around to see Jemma standing in the doorway.

"Fitz, it's OK. You need to trust me"

"I trust you, I just don't want you to be alone"

"I won't be alone. The team will be with me"

"What about all the things you had planned for when the baby arrived?"

"Fitz, Don't... Everything will be alright, you'll see. We will be together in no time."

"For me, maybe. But for you it could be years, Jemma! We can thing of something, you and I, we always find a way"

"It has to be this way, don't make it harder than it already is! The science is sound, we've done the math!"

Jemma storms out of the command center and goes to their bunk, Fitz is already going after her. He closes the door and she sits heavily on the bed, anxiety creeping in, she focuses on slowing down her breathing.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Fitz sits beside her on the bed and covers his face with his hands.

"I am not mad at any of you. I am mad at everything! At the cosmos, if you will! Because we've lost everything, we've sacrificed a lot. You have sacrificed a lot, all of these years, and after everything you've gone through, you deserve to have this! I don't want you to sacrifice this too. And if the plan fails and something happens to you... I.."

"FITZ" she grabs his shoulder with one hand, puts her forehead against his, she grabs his hand and holds it over her belly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. This is my choice. Everything will go according to plan and when I come back we'll leave. I am done. You are right, I don't want to sacrifice this as well. We are going to retire and raise the baby somewhere safe, but first I need to do this! And if something happens to me, you need to trust yourself to do the right thing, take care of them and go on without me. I trust you"

"OK"

At this point they are both crying, he holds her face, cleans her tears with his fingers and kisses her forehead.

"We don't have to worry about this yet" she looks up to him and tries to smile reassuringly.

"After all, we have time."

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a huge fan of this theory, because as Fitz has said I feel like having Jemma sacrifice this, is too much. I want them to have kids but not this way. However, I am a sucker for Angst™ and I am enjoying all the headcanons and fics this is inspiring. Thanks for reading.


End file.
